Timmy, Tootie, Chad and Vicky?
by The 1 and only true Starfire
Summary: Timmy and Tootie are finally together, will they stay together or not? Read on to find out. Chapter 4 now in.
1. Timmy opens his heart

**Timmy, Tootie, Brad and Vicky?**

'Hey Tootie, come over here one minute,' Timmy called over to Tootie, one normal school day.

'Yeah, what would you like Timmy,' Tootie said, looking flirtatious.

'I don't do this very much but, will you go out with me?' Timmy asked Turning red.

'What?' Chester and AJ said at once.

'Oh, I don't know what to say.' Looking shy, although she had been asking him out for her whole life.

'Say yes, please I really fancy you now.'

Chester and AJ' s mouth dropped like a one hundred-kg block had just fell to the ground from a aeroplane.

' Oh, you do **_now_**. Why couldn't have you loved me before?'

' Please I really love you now and I would not do anything horrible to be nasty and taunt you, it's not a dare you no.'

'**_Really_**?'

' Yes really, oh Tootie why won't you understand.'

Then an idea popped into his head.

Timmy brought Tootie over to a bench and sat her down. Timmy thought about it and then jumped straight in. Timmy kissed Tootie on the lips!

' Oh Timmy, I didn't think you were that in love with me, ok then I will go out with you, yes Timmy Turner I do accept to be your girlfriend!'

' Great!'

Chester, AJ and Timmy were at the dump, their secret hiding place where no girl has come across, except Wanda, but she has kept quiet in front of Chester and AJ.

' Do you really love her?' Asked Chester.

' Yes I do well, who cares, she's a pretty girl and I know she is so if you don't want to care about a friend and their love for another girl you can run off to your petty lives and go and suck your bottle with your mum!'

' Whatever TIMMY at least we have got common sense, so go home and cry to your mama and go and get a clean diper on ok.' Shouted AJ as they walked home.

'And we will have a nice big sleepover with all of our friends, AKA not you!' Shouted Chester.

'Oh Wanda, Cosmo, I wish Chester and AJ had the worst time of their lives tonight.'

'Timmy now are you sure?' Wanda asked.

'Just get on with it already!' Said Cosmo turning towards Wanda.

Poof and the wish was set.

The next morning, ' Oh Brad I shouldn't be here, I'm going out with Timmy!'

'Not any more!'

'Get off me now!' Tootie shouted and she slammed the door and walked out.

' Timmy I have something to tell you, I was with someone else last night, sorry, He dragged me!' Tootie started to cry.

' It's ok! Don't worry.' Timmy cuddled her and then went home and so did she.

'Vicky I love you!'

'I know tell me one more time and I'll say yes.'

'Vicky I love you.'

' Yes, I will cheat with you because, I hate Tootie and you know that!'

Timmy was at Tootie's house, but not with Tootie with VICKY!

Suddenly Tootie walked in on them and then jumped on Timmy and started punching and kicking him where the sun don't shine!

' You bloody cheat, you cheated on me and I hate you, your dumped Timmy Turner and I am going out with Brad.'

'So I'm going out with Vicky!' Said Timmy in the middle of a kiss with Vicky.

' Vicky darling, I love you.' Timmy and Vicky started snogging.

To be continued…


	2. Getting Back Together

_I changed the title for you LgacyD, Is that any better. Hope you like the next chapter. Sorry it took so long and sorry its not that long._

** Timmy and Tootie Together?**

**Chapter 2 ****Getting back together**

Timmy started to feel a bit uncomfortable with Vicky and liked Tootie more and more.

' Er… Vicky I don't want to go out with you any more!'

' What!'

' Don't start that its ok why don't you go out with Brad to get back atTootie?'

' Very interesting, that's actually a good idea for _your_ knowledge Timmy.'

So Timmy and Vicky weren't going out with each other any more.

As soon as that was over and done with Timmy ran straight to Tootie's house.

' Tootie I'm sorry I only did it because you were cheating on me first!'

' I wasn't, Brad pulled me on to him and it wasn't very nice either!'

' Ok so are we ok now? And do you want to go to the pictures some time?'

' Yes we are ok and yes I would like to go to the pictures sometime.'

Timmy gave Tootie a kiss on the lips and ran home so excited he told Cosmo and Wanda.

' Guys, I'm going out with Tootie again, and I wish that me and Tootie were together forever.'

' Sorry Timmy, we can't remember we can't grant a wish that has to do with love!'

' I know I wasn't wishing for it, don't you know you can say that without you granting it, sometimes I get really annoyed with you two!' He said storming down stairs.

Cosmo and Wanda left Timmy to get out of his tantrum.

Timmy went to Tootie's house for the night. Tootie sneaked him in her bedroom.

' But where am I going to sleep?' She pointed to her double bed.

' You can sleep with me!' Tootie whispered because her family were asleep.

Timmy looked happy but not sure, but he went for it, that night they slept together and in the morning they were fine.

_The next month._

Tootie had noticed that she had started missing her periods and took a pregnancy test.

' Oh my god, Tootie you have got yourself pregnant!'She said to herself.

That's true, Tootie was pregnant and only at the age of eleven, and guess who was the Father…

Timmy Turner!

_I'm really sorry its not that long, it's because I'm really tired, please review and tell me what its like._


	3. Telling Secrets

_sorry this took so long, I forgot about it._

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**The next day**

Tootie was scared, and she ran to her bedroom crying, ' I can't, I can't, I'm only eleven. Oh my god! What should I do? I'll go and tell Timmy, no because what if he doesn't want a baby and he dumps me, oh no. Or I could test him and see if he really fancys me! Yes that's what I'll do.'

Tootie went straight to Timmy's house and knocked on the door.

' Timmy, can I have a privet word please?'

' Yeah sure,' Tootie started to cry.' what's wrong?'

' Oh Timmy, I'm... I'm...' She stuttered. ' I'm pregnant!'

' Oh it's ok, come on.' Timmy hugged her.' I'll tell your mum, don't worry.'

' How?' She asked.'_ He does fancy me then,' She thought._

' Tootie it's about time, I have to tell you something.'

'What?'

' Er... I don't know how to put this but I'll have a go, Tootie I have Fairy Godparents. I can wish for your Mum and Dad to understand!

_

* * *

Sorry it's not that long, I'll make the next one longer I promise!_

_Also can you tell me what the next chapter could be about,_

_thanks,_

_bethany._


	4. Where are you two?

_Hope you like this one, please review. Oh and also in Cosmo's letter the spelling mistakes are supposed to be there._

* * *

**Chapter 4******

**"Where are you two?"**

" You have fairy godparents? So do I!" " Cool. Yes now I'll call them," There was a pause. "Cosmo, Wanda?" " Where are they then?" " They must be in a huff with me of what I said to them." " What did you say to them?" " Something like: I can say: I wish that me and Tootie were together forever, and I didn't want that to happen, and then came the lecture about that I couldn't wish for love, and so on, and then I told them that I didn't really wish that, and they just poofed away, that's all really." " Oh Timmy you have upset them, we'll have to go and find them and tell them the wish or I will have to tell my parents," A struck of terror occurred in her voice.  
" I will tell your parents if we can't find them, don't worry darling." " Ok," She said in a petty voice. So Timmy and Tootie went to find Cosmo and Wanda.

Chester and AJ were looking for Timmy to get revenge, they had sorted out a plan, (well AJ did) and they were ready, they had a plan to capture Tootie and they would see if Timmy would come after her and then they would tell Timmy all made up lies that Tootie didn't like her!  
" Is the plan set?" Asked Chester.  
" Yes it is my friend Chester, Timmy is history." " Bring it on Timmy!" Chester said.  
While Chester and AJ were setting up the trap Timmy and Tootie were still looking for Cosmo and Wanda.  
Timmy thought of his house, they went to his house and searched everywhere, but no luck except from a letter. " Timmy there's a letter here. Here." Tootie handed the letter to Timmy and Timmy read it, it said:  
DeAr TiMmY,  
We HaV GoNe To FaIrY wOrD An yOu WiLl NeVeR fInD us,  
BuT iF yOu WaNt To No WeRe we ArE, wHeRe At My MoMmY's HoUsE,  
Ur'S dIsTgUtily,  
CoSmO AnD wAnDa.

" Well you know who wrote that don't you?" Asked Timmy.  
" Yeah, Cosmo." " Wait a minute, why don't you wish for your parents to understand?" " Because my Fairies are useless they can only get one thing right, poof to fairy world, and that's where we are going now to my house to get them to poof us to fairy world." Timmy and Tootie went straight to Tootie's house to find Canda and Wosmo in her house. They soon found them and went straight to Fairy World and went to look for Cosmo and Wanda.


End file.
